


And Miles To Go Before I Sleep 前路漫漫

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Dark, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Public Sex, Violence, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 斯哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>還差一個……</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Miles To Go Before I Sleep 前路漫漫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Miles To Go Before I Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187855) by GMTH. 



> 授權：

　　「好，那麼，波特，讓我們看看目前總數。」

　　 _四十五個金加隆_ ，哈利疲憊不堪地想，重重落在牆上。身體每塊肌肉都酸痛不已，他的雙腿顫抖得厲害，難以支撐他的重量。他頭靠著瓷磗，合上雙眼，盧修斯裝樣子掏出口袋的金幣來數。

　　「目前四十個。」盧修斯道，哈利的眼睛猛地睜開。他怒視盧修斯，劇烈搖頭，牙齒狠狠咬進口塞球阻止快要衝口而出的斷斷續續的憤怒哼聲。盧修斯笑了。「啊。我的錯。四十五個。」

　　 _這才對，你這個雜種_ ，哈利想，仍然皺著眉頭，不過緊繃的肩膀放鬆了一點，他再次向後靠去。

　　「那麼，只剩下一個。」盧修斯把金幣滑回口袋，嘆了口氣。「可惜。」他說，提起手杖。銀色的蛇首在月光之下閃閃發亮。「如此美好良夜，你不覺得嗎？」

　　 _滾開吧，馬爾福_ 。哈利願意傾盡所有換取將這口塞球吐上盧修斯的眼睛，不僅僅因為他想對盧修斯下惡咒直至他成為濺滿粗糙青石板上十七種不同的黏液為止。這個該死的東西嵌在牙齒之間多個小時令他下巴作痛，他很討厭被人操時唾液從周邊滲出滴落下巴。更糟糕的是，他餓得發暈。工作的夜裡盧修斯喜歡讓他徘徊飢餓邊緣，盧修斯帶他到翻倒巷遊街示眾前給他的少得可憐的飯連小鳥都餵不飽。

　　「視之為鼓勵。」盧修斯說道，施咒將哈利雙手綁在身後。「你越早達到目標，就越早吃上東西。」

　　 _還差一個。_

　　盧修斯當然可以詩意描繪夏夜之美。他又不是那個被脫得一絲不掛滿身穢物躺在骯髒青石板上的人。他膝蓋的皮沒有擦破流血，他的腳踝沒有被太緊的鐐銬磨掉了皮，每走一步都痛苦磨擦。他的屁股沒有一整晚被無數陰莖搗到紅腫抽痛。那雜種肚子滿滿，入夜時喝的魔藥令他眼睛清澈明亮。他們可以在這裡站上一夜，盧修斯才不在乎。又不是第一次。

　　哈利用鼻子嗚咽了一聲，再次合上眼睛。並不可行，真的。他每邊眼簾都有一百磅重，繼續睜著難以稱之為可行的選擇。他們很可能需要在這裡站上一夜直至哈利賺到盧修斯要求的最後五個金加隆。翻倒巷這邊似乎連白天也沒多少人流，現在都接近午夜了。

　　他們現在理應回到馬爾福莊園，哈利苦澀地想。他可以蜷縮在床上，如果盧修斯不是日落時走開去吃飯。哈利站著等待，緊張地拉著鎖鏈，目光從巷子一端掃到另一端，渴望瞥見盧修斯華麗的黑袍。然而，他只看見一個穿著破舊長袍的邋遢巫師，突然生出的掠奪笑容將男人醜惡的嘴臉扭曲成貪婪的面具，他胃部一沉。哈利馬上別過頭去，心臟砰砰直跳，但為時已晚。男人左右看了看空無人影的巷子，然後拖著腳步走向他，手指笨拙地解著褲子鈕釦。

　　「你的主人真不小心，將你這樣美味的小東西獨自留在這裡，對嗎？」流浪漢道，掏出陰莖。他的聲音很刺耳，仿佛很久沒說過話，又或者說了太多話，哈利不肯定。「誰也可以免費來一炮，對不。」下一秒，哈利顴骨的肌膚就被磨破，那男人將他按上磗牆，從後將陰莖塞入哈利後穴。那男人每下衝刺都在他耳邊輕哼，他胃部翻騰，有一秒他很慶幸肚子裡沒東西可以吐出來。

　　很快就完事，男人一言不發匆匆離開巷子。當盧修斯終於回來，哈利痛恨自己如釋重負，他的胸膛捏緊，怨恨盧修斯的存在竟然令他再次感到 _安全_ 。

　　現在，所有情緒蕩然無存。他已經沒有力氣了。他只想夜裡的工作過去。他寧願獨處地窖監獄一週，只為安寧入睡讓這場恐怖遠去。

　　就算盧修斯注意到哈利感覺綻放臉上的瘀傷，他由始至終沒說過一個字。

　　 _還差一個。_

　　戰後的時間最為艱難。鄧不利多死後頭幾個月英國每一個黑巫師似乎都來到翻倒巷哈利的一角。那些可怕的日子裡，每一週每一晚盧修斯都將哈利鎖在石牆上，顧客排著隊，常常多至五六個男人，為彼此喝采，每當哈利畏縮、臉容扭曲就大聲嘲笑。不時會有一個女巫加入隊列，哈利就會被逼躺著，陰莖被施咒漲至疼痛的硬度，令他背部作痛臀部瘋狂挺動尋求釋放。盧修斯從來不讓他射，一旦不自然的勃起消退哈利都會為此高興。如果他射了梅林才知道現在會有多少個綠眼黑髮的小鬼在翻倒巷走來走去。

　　 _還差……一……_

　　他肯定是站著睡著了，因為他感覺到的下一件事就是盧修斯的手杖戳著他的肋骨。「快點，波特。」盧修斯道。「你有顧客了。」

　　哈利眨去睡意，推開冰冷磚塊友好的支撐。腳步聲迴盪，走近，哈利瞇眼看著逼近的深色人影。他踏出陰影，熟悉的臉龐映入眼簾令哈利別過頭去。

　　「晚上好，西弗勒斯。」盧修斯說。哈利聽見盧修斯聲音中的冷笑。「真高興又見到你。」

　　「給我省下閒聊吧，盧修斯。」斯內普道，朝盧修斯的方向扔了幾個金幣。「我不是來這裡聊天的。」

　　「當然，當然。」盧修斯搖搖拳頭好讓金幣叮噹作響。「你想他怎樣？」

　　「臉朝下。屁股撅起。」

　　撕裂的膝蓋撞上青石板時哈利努力忍住呻吟但失敗了。盧修斯推了他第二次，一秒後他的臉撞上地板，塵埃撲鼻。「玩得開心。」盧修斯說，撤回哈利視線範圍外的陰暗僻靜處，斯內普跪在他身後，哈利開始緊張。

　　然後斯內普雙手放上他臀部，詷整他骨盆的角度，那是唯一的警報，然後粗大的陰莖就在他臀瓣間推進。

　　只此一次，哈利很感激天色已晚。光線充足，看得見東西的時候，盧修斯會堅持哈利睜開眼睛好讓他看見哈利憤怒和怨恨的表情，享受總是隨後取而代之的屈辱無助。但現在，一片黑暗之中，他可以閉上眼睛，想像他在任何一處，而非臉朝下在塵土飛揚的巷子裡忍受被他以前教授的陰莖撕成兩半那熟悉得令人作嘔的感覺。

　　斯內普壓在哈利背上，他的呼吸已經咆哮得像一列貨運火車。「反抗我，波特。」他喘著氣道，插入哈利的屁股，力度重得令哈利未受損的那邊臉頰刮過石頭。他知道斯內普想要什麼，斯內普一直想要什麼。哈利弓起身，半是為甩開斯內普，但他的身體沉重得做不到了。相反，他的手指攥著斯內普襯衣前擺，斯內普粗大的陰莖每一下刺入他都在口塞球間喘氣。

　　「掙扎，你這該死的！」斯內普嘶聲道，雙手撐在哈利肩膀兩旁石地上，利用產生的槓桿作用讓他的背部活動。壓力幾乎難以承受，哈利只能微弱擺動臀部，就斷定不值得費力。斯內普的吼聲似乎來自胸膛深處，他拾起節奏，意圖弄痛他，也成功了。鐐銬磨擦哈利的腳踝，斯內普殘酷的推進令他前後擺動，一次又一次。

　　 _很快就結束了_ ，哈利想，無法壓下一聲絕望的呻吟。 _很快……_ 斯內普直起上半身，用拇指將哈利的穴口扳得更開，他的推進愈來愈淺，愈來愈快。有一瞬間，哈利腦海某處沒被疲勞和疼痛麻木，希望自己 _可以_ 掙扎，只為擺脫斯內普，但他的肌肉就像啫喱，動作、聲音與思緒都離他遠去。

　　當斯內普終於呻吟，抖動，哈利感覺到暖意在他後庭深處綻放，他堵塞的喉嚨發出一聲乾澀的嗚咽。終於，終於。現在他自由了，至少這幾天自由了。只要睜開雙眼，他就可以將這場噩夢與可以忍受的那種交換。

　　斯內普令人發狂地緩慢抽出。哈利聽見盧修斯靴子鞋跟接近的咔嗒聲，聽在他耳裡是甜美舒緩的音樂。

　　「精彩絕倫，西弗勒斯。」盧修斯道，哈利聽見他輕哼一聲，將斯內普拉起來。「我相信你很享受？」

　　「事實上，我沒有。」斯內普道，呼吸仍然粗重，哈利聽見衣服摩擦衣服的綷縩聲，斯內普在整理自己。「這個男孩需要更多培訓，盧修斯。他似乎不明白必須永遠滿足顧客的需要。」

　　盧修斯的舌頭輕彈齒間。「我為他惡劣的態度道歉，西弗勒斯。來。讓我補償你。」

　　一把金幣嘩啦啦落在哈利頭部周圍的地上。胸口開了一道疼痛的口子，他緩緩合上雙眼。

　　「全額退款。」盧修斯以摻了蜜糖的輕蔑口吻道。「畢竟，我不想失去你的生意。」

　　斯內普踢開青石板上的金幣，一言不發消失在夜幕之中。

　　盧修斯輕輕笑了，然後一片沉默，直至斯內普的腳步聲遠去。「起來吧，波特。」他道，將哈利拖起來。哈利像酒鬼般揮開他，盧修斯將他推回牆上。哈利竭力打開眼睛，瞥見一枚發光的金幣遙不可及。可能有一百萬英里遠。「我口袋只有四十五個金加隆。」盧修斯譏笑一聲通知他。「你還未達到你的目標。」

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然作者標的是SS/HP，H也是SS/HP，但我總是感覺比較像LM/HP XDDDDD


End file.
